bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grat
| controlled by = Swiss Government | primary function = Residential | manga debut = Not Applicable | anime debut = Not Applicable }} Grat (稜線, Ryōsen; German for "Ridge", Japanese for "Lines of a Mountain Ridge"), famous for its exports, is a city located in the , in the country of . Overview On the surface Grat is an everyday city famous for its many exports and tourism; people come from all over to see Monte Rosa, and this attraction has fuelled the cities growth. When Kenji and Kusaka first visited Grat it was little more than a town people stopped at on the way to the mountain to refuel their cars. Now it is a bustling hub of commerce and trade. On spiritual matters Grat is situated directly atop the current Jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground), and thus has a thriving spiritual community that takes many forms. Many of the inhabitants have dormant spiritual powers, can see spirits as vague shapes, or interact with them fully. Hawke's former classmates, for example, are almost all spiritually aware to some degree, though none more strongly than Garrett Sheppard, Randy Jones, Lloyd and May. History Locations *'Ridge Highschool' is the centre of youth education within Gart and the institution May, Hawke and David Kori attended, prior to the latter's absence. Garrett, Lloyd and Randy also attend this institution. It is located to the north of the city-centre. *'Ridge University:' the university of Grat is centrally located and serves as an institute for further education following high-school. The university hosts a number of schemes in conjunction with the the Ridge Highschool. Anko Amatsuki taught here and was acquainted with Garrett, Randy, Lloyd, May and Tiffany. *'Kori Autos', known originally as Kusaka's Fixings, was the business ran by Kusaka Kori and a named Paul Sheppard, during the formers sixteen year isolation in the World of the Living without his spiritual powers. The business was closed for a time following the return of Kusaka's powers and, following the Collapse, was ran jointly by Kenji and Kusaka, both of whom had given up their swords in favour of a simpler life. It is located to the west of the city-centre. It is currently managed by Paul, who is Garrett's uncle, at the behest of Kusaka and Kenji, who both disappeared. :*'Training ground:' Underneath Kori Autos is an expansive underground wasteland training ground built by Kenji and Kei following the loss of Kusaka's powers. It was initially built as an area where Kenji and Kusaka could safely experiment using the Renkei, to see how much power Kusaka could draw from Kenji safely. It later served as the training ground for Hawke and David and, for a brief time, Kentaro. Following the Collapse the area is used solely by Kenji and Kusaka to keep their skills sharp despite their reluctance to rejoin the fray. When Kenji intervened to protect Kei Yume from The Outsider, Kusaka took Kitsui Sanretsu under his wing as an apprentice, with both taking up residence in this training room. *'Ridge Spiritual Shop', known by the normal residents of Grat as the Ridge Convenience Store, is a grocery store ran and managed by May, but owned by Hawke and David Kori; it was originally owned by their mother. The shop specializes in all-things spiritual, specifically Kenji's specially-made and typical -related goods. May is aided in the running of the store by Garrett Sheppard, Lloyd and Randy Jones, who are all spiritually aware like her. Tiffany Henderson would later be employed here as well. *'Grat factory district' is located in the east-side of town and appears to be somewhat run-down. Kori Autos, back when it was known as Kusaka's Fixings, was located here prior to its relocation. *'Grat Boxing gym' is a gymnasium dedicated to the sport of and is located near the factory district. This is the gym attended by Garrett. *'Sports centre' is located in close proximity to the university. In addition to sporting facilities, such as a pool and fully equipped gymnasium, there is a training hall dedicated to the competitive sport of mixed-martial arts. Randy trains here. Navigation Category:Locations